


Meow | 喵

by kongchong



Series: XXXX [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy（Comics）
Genre: M/M, 中文, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 男性最好不要养猫。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【翻译过来就是康纳和猫化的提米不为人知的故事【不  
> 【YJ动画背景  
> 【给有芽小天使的谢礼【比心】

康纳泡在罐子里的时候，传到他脑子里的数据有各种各样的信息，其中有一条康纳到现在也无法理解，说，“男性最好不要养猫。”  
猫明明是那么可爱的生物。康纳想着，而他现在只需要侧过头去，就可以看到一双灵动的黑色尖耳，顶端的毛还微微向上翘着，听到他这边有动静，一边的耳朵立马向他转过来，甚至那黑色的尾巴都停止了运动。  
“康纳？”那双耳朵和尾巴的主人出声了，尾巴又开始懒洋洋地晃动起来，似乎确定了他没有任何危险，“你醒啦？”  
旁边的人像猫一样蹲在他旁边，见他转过头来还把手缩成猫爪子模样，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔他黑色的手套，舔到一半觉得不对劲，就用牙齿咬着手套的指尖让手完全脱出来，然后毫不怜惜的扔到地上，等两只手都完全解放后才心满意足的发出呼噜声舔起来。  
康纳只觉得自己满脑子都是大写的“可爱”。  
“现在几点了？”他换了一只手舔，“这个是多长时间失效来着？天啊绝对不能让蝙蝠侠发现我这样，尤其是夜翼……”  
提米·德雷克，现任第三代罗宾，泰坦成员之一，康纳的队友，好朋友，在五个小时前泰坦任务结束后提米觉得身体不对劲于是来找康纳，四个小时前康纳眼睁睁的看着从提米的头顶上缓慢地冒出一对猫耳朵，尾椎骨上慢慢的延生出了毛茸茸的黑色细长尾巴，而提米为了不使尾巴受到禁锢，在不破坏制服的情况下不得不拉下一点裤子使尾巴自由运动，三个小时前康纳询问了扎塔娜，得到魔法会维持十二个小时的答复。再接下来，提米为了避免有人看到他模样选择了和康纳窝在一起。  
到现在为止，距离魔法失效还有八个小时。  
“晚八点。”康纳用仅存的理智回答提米，“还剩八个小时。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”提米专心致志地舔着自己的手，粉色的舌头一下一下划过他的手背，他甚至还享受地眯起了眼睛，耳朵也跟着向后低下去，那尾巴有一搭没一搭地甩一甩，然后那柔软的尾巴尖，就晃啊晃的，落在了康纳的大腿上。  
康纳仿佛被氪石砸了脑袋，他浑身僵硬着动都不敢动，同时所有的感官几乎全部都集中在了提米尾巴尖落下的地方，就那么点地方，遏制着他全身。更别提他的视觉完完全全被舔着手的提米吸引，而他的耳朵里？哦拉奥，都是提米舒服的像猫一样呼噜声。  
和猫化的提米呆在一起这个决定是错误的，因为他此时正感觉自己的腹部发紧，而他对此毫不陌生。  
怎么说他也六岁了。  
于是六岁的康纳对着猫化的提米，裤子里瘫软的一团就慢慢地硬了起来。康纳不敢相信自己居然会因为这点事就产生反应的同时，还不忘了用超级速度拽着被子掩盖一下，一边祈祷着自己能平静下去，或者，去冲个凉水澡，但他显然不能拽着被子去浴室，而且，泰坦的浴室是公用的，他出去就意味着让提米一个人呆在这里，就算提米让他走他也会心有不安。  
在康纳琢磨着该怎么做的时候，提米终于舔完了自己的手，面具下的提米看着他舔了舔嘴巴，呼噜声停了一会儿，然后他调整了下姿势让自己侧躺在康纳身边，头顶抵着他的胳膊，尾巴从被子里抽出来，重新搭在康纳身上，又继续发出了舒服的呼噜声。  
康纳吞了口口水，他不知道提米是不是故意的，那条从被子里抽出来的尾巴，此时好巧不巧的就搭在他半硬的性器上方，即使隔着裤子又隔着被子，康纳仍然能感觉到提米尾巴敲击在上面的力度，不重，也不轻，刚刚好，好到足以让他凭借着这个力度完全硬起来。  
猫的尾巴尖是很敏感吗还是因为是提米所以尾巴尖敏感还是说，猫化后的提米好奇心爆棚？  
在那根灵活的尾巴意识到有什么硬邦邦的东西后，提米也跟着抬起头来去看康纳。这就很尴尬了，康纳完全不知道该怎么躲开提米的视线，更别说他连面具下的提米是什么表情都不知道，覆着白膜的用来隐藏身份的面具，至少也隐藏了百分之七十的提米的表情和情绪表达。  
但他是康纳，他总有办法知道被隐藏的百分之五十，而剩下的百分之二十，就是他尴尬的不知道怎么做的时候，一头雾水，就像现在。  
提米看了他一会儿，那灵巧的尾巴尖又小心翼翼地戳弄了几下，在康纳倒吸一口气的时候，那一半的尾巴重重地落在康纳硬起的上头。受到压迫的康纳忍不住拽住了下他淘气的尾巴，可这次到吸气的反而是提米。  
提米翻身站起来，康纳也理所因当的松了手，那手感超棒的毛茸茸的尾巴，就从他指尖悄悄的溜走，哦他当然也没漏过提米一晃而过的半个屁股。等提米站在他面前的时候，康纳撑着床坐起来仰着头看他，好吧，他现在完全不明白提米下一步的行动是什么，到目前为止，他仍然看不懂面具下的提米。  
“提……提米。”康纳挣扎了半天终于说，“我想我，需要去下浴……室！”  
提米一只脚踩上了他勃起的地方。即使隔着被子又隔着裤子，哦拉奥，他完全能感知到提米足部的形状，他的脚掌准确无误地踏在他的性器上，还在不断地摩擦。  
“哦……”康纳没有去阻止提米的脚，他只是拽紧了床单，抬着头去看顶着一对猫耳朵的提米，那条尾巴此刻正在他身后翘起，这使他能在柔软的床铺上保持平衡。  
提米脚每移动一次，康纳就会发出一声喘息，而提米的猫耳朵就会不自觉地动一次，他能看清康纳所有的表情，康纳却一点都看不到他的，这使他觉得有点不公。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
提米大发慈悲的动了动嘴角，使他看起来像是在笑，接着他踢掉了盖在上面的被子，此时康纳才发现提米是赤着脚的。常年呆在战靴里使它看起来相当白净，指甲盖都被圆润地修剪好，提米的脚趾动了动，康纳就感到像是有手隔着自己的裤子在敲打他硬起来的性器，就跟在说“嘿，晚上好，出来打个招呼”之类的。  
哦，简直糟糕，在他脑子里想东想西的时候提米已经在用脚解他的皮带了。但脚毕竟不是手，在提米摩擦得康纳差点要疯的时候他终于忍不住自己动手解开了皮带，当扒开内裤的时候，他的性器就当着他还有提米的面迫不及待地蹦了出来。  
“你喜欢这样。”  
提米这次用的是肯定语气。而康纳不知道该怎么回答，当他的勃起完完全全跟提米的脚心毫无阻碍地贴在一起时，康纳听到了他和提米同时叹气的声音，这下他真的把尴尬这回事抛诸脑后了。  
提米踩着他的性器摩擦，当前液润湿提米脚心的时候起到了润滑的作用，滑溜溜摩擦着他，把他的顶端和柱身，甚至囊袋都照顾得十分周到，虽然不像手那么灵活，但那可是提米，仅仅是这一点就足以让康纳硬得爆炸了。  
康纳不知道提米摩擦了多久，但他觉得一定够久了，当提米也发出暧昧的喘息时，沉浸在情欲中的康纳才注意到提米的裤子中间也结结实实的鼓起一包，康纳伸出手，提米就停下脚上的动作往前站了一下，当康纳的手指尖触碰到提米时，他身后的尾巴就开始快速的摆动起来。  
嗯哼，被隐藏的百分之五十。  
要服务提米可没费康纳多大劲儿，他只要稍微的拽下裤子就可以。而提米的性器完全裸露出来的时候，他的尾巴甩得更厉害了，康纳伸手那尾巴就诚实的，紧紧地缠上他的手腕。  
“你想要我怎么做？”康纳坏心眼地对着肉柱吹了口气，得到的是缠得更紧的尾巴，还有面具下的提米小声的呻吟。  
“舔……舔我。”  
康纳照做了，仅仅伸出舌头舔了一下柱身，就一下。  
提米不甘心的把手放在康纳头顶，他没动康纳，只是在嘴里面又含含糊糊地说一遍舔他。而康纳仍然是只舔一下。  
“操。”提米爆了句粗口，揪着康纳的头发把性器粗鲁地往康纳嘴巴里塞，“舔我，康纳，含着我，我喜欢你这样，操，康纳，求你。”  
又粗鲁又可怜，还可爱。康纳心满意足的接受了这个某种方面来说示弱的小鸟，当他将他的性器全部裹进口中时，他终于听到了提米满足的呻吟。  
接下来的事情就是康纳想方设法让提米舒服了。  
他可没错过提米一直半露着的屁股，而为了接下来的事情，他也不准备这么快就把提米的裤子完全都扒下来，所以他的手顺着提米挺翘的屁股摸到他尾巴长出来的地方，他仅仅是用手指捏着就听到提米突然拔高的呻吟。  
哦，意料之中。  
康纳吊着眼睛看了眼提米，发现提米也正低着头，直觉告诉康纳提米在看他。这意料之外的事让他愣了一秒，接着他就看到提米冲他勾起的唇角——那是一个没有混合任何杂质的微笑。  
这让康纳愣了更长时间。提米甚至拨弄他了他的头发。头皮上传来的痒麻感一直传递到心脏，然后融进血液里输送到全身。  
他见过很多提米的笑，得到夜翼和蝙蝠侠夸赞后的，吃到喜欢的食物的，面对女孩子时候的，自信时候的，安慰他人时的，甚至是面对他时的，他全部，全部都见过，并且为那些笑容心跳不已，但没有一个笑容是像现在这样，这样，这样让他，甘愿为之付出一切。  
康纳觉得自己心沉了几分，他没有移开视线，提米也没有，他就在提米的视线中重新开始吞吐提米的性器，手跟着捏提米手感棒极的尾巴，当嘴巴和尾巴刺激配合好的时候，提米就会发出更加甜腻和高亢的声音。  
宛如甜蜜的毒药。  
而康纳将要把它吃下去。  
康纳没能让提米射在他嘴里，因为在这前提米就软了双腿，当他落在康纳腹部，康纳一下子搂住他，提米也几乎没有间隔地吻上了康纳的唇。  
康纳的性器已经硬得不行，提米也是，他一边接吻，一边在康纳的腹部摩擦，尾巴顺着他拥着他的手臂缠绕上去，就跟一步也离不开康纳似的。坐着吻够了，康纳就翻身把提米压在身下，又按着吻了蹭了一会儿，才把提米翻过来让他跪趴在床上，提米不满地呜咽时，康纳就伸手拍了拍提米的屁股，一手拽着提米的尾巴，一手就把半褪的裤子扒了下来，提米性感的屁股，就这么出现在康纳面前。  
“呜……”提米难堪地向后伸着手，妄图遮住它，但这在康纳看来却是另一种意思，更别提他拽着的那根尾巴正缠在他手腕上。  
“你要掰开它吗？”康纳笑着在他屁股上捏了两下，把提米的按住提米的手就去舔他的手指，从手指尖缓缓的舔到手背，路过指缝就会舔到提米的屁股，而这时他就会不自觉的颤抖。  
“别，别，康纳……”提米抽着鼻子，“别，别舔我的手。”  
“不舔，你会受伤的。”  
康纳一副很有经验的样子，舔够了就把提米稍微扶起来一些，拉着他的手去研磨他的穴口。提米无力地被康纳带着走，将第一根手指插进去的时候，康纳拽着他兴奋过度的尾巴放在唇边吻了一下，而康纳顺着他的手指插进了第二根，明显的粗细变化让他有种难以言喻的快感，提米仰着头靠在康纳肩上时，康纳插进了第三根手指——不，那不是手指。  
穴口的毛绒感和肠道里的瘙痒，以及尾巴尖的热感都告诉了他第三个是什么，那是他的尾巴。  
“康纳……？”他完全不知道康纳究竟是什么时候把尾巴塞进他屁股里的。  
康纳舔吻着他的耳垂嗯了一声，一边用手拽尾巴往他的屁股里塞，事先进去的两根手指此时的作用就是撑开后穴好方便尾巴的进入。  
毛发弄得提米感觉后穴像是蚂蚁再爬，非常痒，他即使动动屁股或者动动尾巴，都会让他加倍的感到难受，特别痒，同时特别渴望有什么东西来给他止痒。  
汗水和生理性的泪水使面具下的脸黏腻不堪，提米捂着脸呻吟，克制着自己想摘下面具的欲望，同时他向后翘着臀部去摩擦康纳，一边在嘴里叫着康纳的名字。  
“别玩了，康纳，求你。”这是他第二个求字。  
这次康纳很听话，他抽出了手指，又抽出提米的，最后缓慢地抽出尾巴。提米因此发出难耐的呻吟，而紧接着，康纳的灼热就抵在了提米的穴口。他没有进去，只是沿着穴口周围打圈，提米湿漉漉的尾巴尖甩了甩，又缠上了康纳的手腕。  
此时的提米把脸死死地埋进枕头里小声的说着什么，有超级听力的康纳装作听不到的样子，把提米逼急了，提米把枕头一扔向后冲康纳吼了一声“操我”。  
提米的面具有点歪，康纳看到一双好看的，氤氲着水汽的蓝色眸子怒视着他。  
康纳立马照做。  
进入的过程有些缓慢，提米吞的也十分辛苦，毕竟对方可是有半个氪星人基因的超级小子。但在全部吞没后，那种酸胀的痛苦就随着康纳缓慢的运动而变成了磨人的快感，他甚至为此呻吟出声。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
康纳在他身后变着方向的律动。  
“还是这样？”一个深深的挺入直戳他的前列腺，他根本说不出话来，只能发出一些破碎且无意义的呻吟。  
“看来你都喜欢。”康纳说着将身体重量都压在提米身上，一边喘着气一边用嘴巴去叼提米的猫耳朵，先用舌尖舔弄，在他为了躲闪而变换耳朵方向时一口咬住。  
“啊啊……康……康纳……”提米叫着，用尾巴急切地抚摸着康纳的背部腰部，最后将它缠在康纳的大腿上，尾巴尖还不忘时不时地动两下去挑逗他。  
康纳也叫着提米的名字，一手伸到提米身前去揉捏他制服下挺立的乳头。提米的呻吟又大了一些，看起来很喜欢这种刺激。  
“提米，提米。”康纳咬着提米的耳朵在他旁边喘息，“我喜欢你。”  
然后提米突然缩紧了后穴。  
康纳总是了解提米，当他如鱼得水时，他对提米就是百分之百的了解，比如现在。  
“我喜欢你。”康纳又说一遍，突然的紧致勒得他快要射出来了，他还不想这么快就缴械投降，于是他拍打了两下提米的屁股，让他放松。  
“我喜欢你。”  
康纳一遍又一遍不厌其烦，然后他听到了把脸埋在枕头里的提米小声的回答。  
他说，“我也……”  
   
   
   
康纳睁开眼睛。天花板上的灯光晃得他眼睛有点疼，他突然想起来一句话说“男性最好不要养猫。”而他到现在都不能理解为什么。但是他知道他身边有一只巨型的猫，那是中了魔法的提米。他只要转过头，就可以看到一双灵动的黑色尖耳，顶端的毛还微微向上翘着，听到他这边有动静，一边的耳朵立马向他转过来，甚至那黑色的尾巴都停止了运动。  
“康纳？”提米看着他舔着爪子，“你醒啦？现在几点了？这个是多长时间失效来着？天啊绝对不能让蝙蝠侠发现我这样，尤其是夜翼……”  
“晚八点。”康纳转头看了下墙上的表回答提米，“还剩八个小时。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”提米专心致志地舔着自己的手，粉色的舌头一下一下的伸出来。这使康纳想起了他刚刚做的梦。他悄悄的拽过被子，用它遮住自己下半身，想着要去一下浴室或者卫生间什么的随便解决一下。  
提米的黑尾巴，甩来甩去的，正准备落下。  
距离魔法失效还有八个小时。  
   
   
   
 


End file.
